The Forgotten Potter
by DracoFan626
Summary: Harry has a Twin sister named Hailey, who everyone thought was dead, except Sirius, who left her with Muggles, saying that he would return, but he was then arrested. Now she's going to Hogwarts and she's falling for someone. *DM/HP (Hailey Potter)*
1. The Unknown Twin

A/N: We do not own the HP characters, though we deeply wish we did.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Late at night in Godric's Hollow as young woman named Lily Potter was putting her one year old son, Harry, to bed, and her husband, James Potter, was putting Harry's fraternal twin, Hailey to bed, they heard something from the downstairs rooms, dreading the worst Lily went to lock the twin's bedroom door. As Lily locked it someone tried to open it, eventually getting in, Voldemort tried to kill Harry and Hailey.   
  
No, not Harry! Please no! Lily cried, standing in front of her only son to guard him. Move away you silly girl. Drawled the icy voice of Voldemort. Avada Kedavra! With that Lily fell to the floor dead. James screamed in horror.  
  
Voldemort turned to Hailey, James jumped in front of Hailey and yelled. Please don't hurt her, take me instead, please!  
  
Move away now! Voldemort hissed, James didn't budge. Avada Kedavra. He then pointed his wand at Hailey and Harry, who were sitting side by side. Avada Kedavra! But something went wrong, the spell back fired, Voldemort fled in fear, he had lost all his powers.  
  
Harry started to cry, his forehead had received a scar and it really hurt. Hailey cried for a while as well, she was scared, so decided to hide, managed to fit underneath a broken dresser, and stayed there as she watched her younger brother ( by 3 minutes ) cry.  
  
After about an hour a huge man, named Hagrid, arrived, he started looking through the broken pieces of the house looking for the twin's, he soon found Harry with nothing but a scar on his head. He then started looking for Hailey, who stayed well hidden, she was a bit frightened by this man, though he seamed nice.  
  
Hailey? Hailey, please Hailey don't be dead! Hagrid sobbed softly. Hailey stared up at him from under her dresser, she was thinking about coming out when she heard a motorbike.   
  
A man with black hair came in, his face a little tear stricken. Their dead aren't they? He asked quietly. They ar', only lil' Harry ere survived. Hagrid replied sadly.   
  
What about Hailey? Sirius asked. Couldn't find He answered grimly. Sirius looked to the floor for a while, then said. Let me have Harry Hagrid, I'm his godfather.  
  
I ave orders from Dumbledore, I must take Harry straight to him.  
  
After arguing for a while Sirius glumly agreed. You can take my motorbike to Dumbledore then. Hagrid nodded and left with Harry.  
  
Sirius, not fully believing Hailey was dead since Hagrid couldn't find her body, started searching for her, he remembered from the times he had visited the Potter's Hailey liked to hide, and she was quite good at it.  
  
Hailey? Come on now, come out of your hiding place, please. He said still sobbing slightly. from under her dresser Hailey saw Sirius on his hands and knees, she recognized him, he was her daddy's friend.   
  
Hailey crawled out of her hiding place and up to Sirius, Sirius almost jumped when he saw her. He scooped her up and hugged her as hard as he could without hurting her. He yelled as he ran out of the house with Hailey in his arms. But Hagrid was already gone. Sirius muttered.  
  
He then remembered he had to get back at Wormtail for betraying Lily and James, but he couldn't bring Hailey with him, she could get hurt. He set Hailey down on the ground, picked up a piece of wood, muttered some spell, and the wood turned to parchment.  
  
He then picked up a stick, muttered another spell and the stick turned to a quill, he then wrote something down on the parchment, picked Hailey up and ran. He came to a nice looking Muggle house where he placed Hailey down and gave her the note, she looked at it curiously. He then knocked on the Muggle's door and ran away as fast as he could.   
  
A Muggle answered the door just in time to see him running off, she looked down and saw Hailey, she let out a gasp. She yelled for her husband, he came running to the door. What is it Isabelle-Oh my God! He gasped as he saw Hailey. Where did she come from? He asked his wife.  
  
I don't know, but there was a man running that way. She said pointing to where she had seen Sirius. Look the baby has a note. Kyle pointed out as he leaned over to pick Hailey and the note up.   
  
He handed the note to his wife and she read aloud:  
  
Dear Person(s)  
I am leaving with you young Hailey Lily Potter, I ask of you to please watch over her until I return tomorrow, if for any reason I do not return, please take care of her. Her parents have died in a terrible accident, I, her godfather, am unable to take her in at the time, and if I can, I will come back to retrieve her.  
  
Thank you,   
Sirius Black.  
  
  
I think we should do as this Sirius Black wishes and care for Hailey until he returns. Isabelle said. Kyle nodded and the shut the door.  
  
Week's past without Sirius returning, and everybody in the wizarding world thought Hailey to be dead.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
On Hailey's 11th birthday, July 31, she started showing signs of being a witch, but since everyone thought she was dead, she never received her letter.  
  
The Mackey's ( Kyle and Isabelle. ) had of course told her about how they found her and about her note. Her foster parents soon came to suspect she was witch, she did lots of weird things a lot by accident, and there was no other explanation.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Now Hailey is sixteen and knows full well that she's a witch, as do her parents ( a/n; even though they are not her parents, she calls them mom and dad, ok? ). Her parents were planning on taking her into London to go the Zoo for her birthday where there was going to be a live show about exotic snakes.  
  
Hailey was enjoying the show greatly. There was a woman holding a Boa Constrictor and talking about what they liked to eat, when the giant snake decided to take a stroll, it slid off the woman shoulder and into the audience, the camera man jumped up on to one of the chairs in fear, Hailey couldn't help but giggle at the man.  
  
People all over were screaming their heads off, terrified of the snake, Hailey, however stayed seated, she knew she was less likely to be bitten if she didn't move.  
  
But the snake come towards her anyway. Hailey looked at the snake and said. If you bite me you stupid little snake I will bash your head open and then cut you into a million pieces! The snake backed up from her then started slithering away as fast as it could.  
~~~~~  
All the people watching the show at home, or what was left of the audience, only heard her hissing strangely. Except one boy, Harry Potter, who was sitting at home with Sirius Black ( whose name had recently been cleared. ), Harry stared in awe at the girl as her mother came and whispered so quietly Harry had to turn up the volume.  
  
Hailey Lily Potter what one earth did you do?! You know you're not allowed to use your powers in public! Sirius spit out his pumpkin juice when he heard the name.   
  
Oh shit. He muttered, knowing he was gonna have to tell Harry about his sister, which he had totally forgotten about. Hailey Lily POTTER? Harry asked staring at the TV, as were Ron and Hermione, who were visiting for Harry's birthday.  
~~~~~  
Mummy I didn't do anything! Hailey said. What did you say to that snake then? Mr. Mackey asked.   
  
Hailey sounded stunned. You know what I said, you were right there, didn't you hear me?!  
  
NO! We heard you hissing and stuff, but you were most certainly not speaking English Hailey, how many times must we tell you not to use your powers!  
  
BUT I DIDN'T!!!  
~~~~~  
Sirius, how come that girl has the same last name as I do? Harry asked still not taking his eyes away from the TV.  
  
Umm... She's your twin. He replied nervously, Harry was defiantly going to yell.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione yelled at once. I have a twin?! Harry said dumbfounded.  
  
Y-yes, but everyone in the wizarding world thinks she's dead but me.  
  
WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A TWIN!  
  
I honestly forgot and I was on the run for 3 years.  
  
How come everyone thinks she's dead? Hermione asked, Ron was still staring at the screen. She's pretty. He said. Everyone stared at him. I mean, yeah why does everyone think she's dead?  
  
So Sirius told them all about Hailey and how he left her with those Muggles, when he was finished Harry said. Can we go see her?  
  
I dunno Harry.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison. Fine, but remember she doesn't know about her parents or you Harry.  
  
That's ok! Can we go now? Sirius nodded. They all screamed, hurting Sirius' ears.  
~~~~~  
At the Mackey's house Hailey was being scolded by her mother, her father was taking a nap. You know you can not use your magic in front of people, what do you think everyone thinks of you now? You scared the snake by talking to it in another language!  
  
Ok so everybody thinks I'm insane, who cares? Hailey shrugged. Mrs. Mackey opened her mouth to say she cared when the door bell rang. I'll get it! Hailey yelled, as she got up from the couch and ran to the door.   
  
When she answered the door she saw two boys, a girl and an adult man, one of the boy's had black messy hair, was kinda skinny and had emerald green eyes, the exact color of hers, the other boy had red hair and brown eyes. The girl had bushing brown hair and brown eyes, the adult had black hair and dark brown eyes. She said looking rather confused. The adult smiled kindly at her. You look exactly like your mother did when she was your age. He said.  
  
Hailey blinked a couple of times. W-what? Who are you?  
  
Oh yes, I'm sorry, I am Sirius Black. He answered. Hailey stared open mouth at him. Y-your the guy who left me on this doorstep then?  
  
That's me. He replied. Uh huh, uhh a-and who are those people? She asked gesturing to Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were all staring at her.   
Perhaps we should explain this while sitting down. Can we come in? Hailey nodded her head and stepped aside so they could enter.  
  
Mummy, this uh well you know that guy who was a convicted criminal then found innocent and he uh left me on the door step. Hailey said, still a bit shocked that he had shown up after 15 years.  
  
Mrs. Mackey said.   
  
Sorry for showing up on short notice but my godson wanted to see his sister, Hailey Sirius told them.  
  
Hailey exclaimed. Harry looked up at her I know what you feel like, I found out by watching you on TV. Hailey's mom who was listening from the corner spoke up I knew that people had seen you. She said in a very know-it-all voice.  
  
I know this may come as a shock to you, Sirius said seriously, (a/n: Teehee Sirius seriously) but your a witch.   
  
Ohh I know. Hailey replied. Sirius was looking very shocked Huh houh how do you know? he stuttered. Well you know flying around. She said casually YOU FLEW!!! Hermione said shocked I was kidding! Hailey said. Then everyone started laughing hysterically.   
  
After about 20 minutes they decided on writing a letter about Hailey to Albus Dumbledore. When Dumbledore arrived he had a long talk with Harry and Hailey, explaining about Voldemort and how Lily and James died. Sirius was there to clear up the parts Dumbledore didn't quite understand.   
  
Hailey came out looking very shocked with all this new information, but after everyone sat down to tea she felt fine. During the 3rd serving of crumpets Mr. Mackey walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
  
Ummmm who are these people and what are they doing here?, Mr. Mackey said indicating to some guy with hair that went to his shoulders and was very scraggly, three young teenagers, a man with half moon glasses and long white hair and was currently fiddling with his crumpet.  
  
Oh, daddy, this is Sirius Black, he's the one who left me on the doorstep, and this is Ron, this is Hermione, this is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, which I'll be attending. And this is my brother, not to mention twin, Harry James Potter! Hailey said cheerfully.   
  
Oh and guess what?! She added in a high pitched hyper voice. I'm a parcelmouth! That means I can talk to snakes! And hardly anyone can do that! Only a few, like Salazar Slytherin, who was one of the founders of Hogwarts, and Voldemort, whose an evil dark wizard who killed my real mummy and daddy then tried to kill me and Harry but he couldn't, the spell backfired and he lost his powers, but now he's back again and he's gonna try to kill me and Harry, isn't that great!? She said everything so fast Mr. Mackey's head was spinning, and Hailey had to take a deep breath.  
  
A long silence followed this in which Mr. Mackey stared blankly at his daughter and Hailey smiled brightly.  
  
To break the silence Mrs. Mackey said. So how was your nap honey?  
~*~*~*~  
  
We hope you liked the first chapter, will post the next one as soon as we finish writing it!  
  
- Hannah & Emma  
  



	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: Ok the whole Hailey sister thing makes sense. BECAUSE in the third book on page 375 it says WHOLE FAMILY notice the whole I mean couldn't Sirius just say your parents. REVIEW!!! We tried to make a better chapter name but it wasn't happening so if you can think of one e-mail us.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After explaining everything to Mr. Mackey about Voldemort and Lily and James, and after alerting the _Daily Prophet_ about Hailey, the discussed how Hailey was going to make up the 5 years of Hogwarts schooling she missed.  
  
I think she start with the first years. Harry suggested. What? No, I don't wanna take classes with little 11 year olds! Hailey protested. I wanna take classes with people my age!  
  
Alright then, that won't work. Dumbledore agreed. Oh! I have an idea! Hermione said. Everyone turned to look at her. One person could tutor her in each class. Like whose ever best in Transfiguration can tutor her in that, and the best person History of Magic can tutor her in that class. And so on.   
  
Good idea! That would work! And I'd get to meet lots of people! YAY! Hailey squealed in delight. Well if Hailey likes the idea I suppose it's fine. Dumbledore said in approval. Everybody took a sip of their tea, wondering what to do now that they knew what they'd do with Hailey.  
  
Oh hey! I just remembered, It's my birthday! Hailey said suddenly. Boy, that's the first time I ever forgot my own birthday! Oh, I mean mine _and_ Harry's birthday! Hey cool I get to share my birthday with someone! Wait does that mean I don't get as much presents? Hey I found out I had a brother on my birthday, he's my present! Yay! I got a brother for my birthday! COOL!  
  
You talk fast. Was all Harry could say. Hailey, for some reason, smiled brighter. Hey Harry that means you got a sister for your birthday. Ron said. Hailey squeaked excitedly. Mrs. Mackey giggled at how hyper her little girl was.   
  
I don't wanna have to wait till September 1st, I wanna go to school now! Hailey complained, suddenly looking sad. Well you can go and get school supplies now, I've brought a list of what you'll need along with me. Dumbledore told her, bringing out an envelope which held her acceptance letter and the list of books and things she'd need.  
  
Ohh I wanna wand! Can we go now! Can we, can we, can we please please! Hailey asked excitedly  
  
Mr. Mackey thought. Come on please. Hailey urged him.  
  
Well ok I'll go get my wallet and then-" Mr. Mackey was cut of by Dumbledore I don't think that your muggle money will do you any good, so we'll stop at Gringotts on the way to Ollivanders.  
  
Whats Ollivanders?   
  
That's were I got my first wand. Harry said. Ohh, so it's a wand shop. Hailey said. Let's go then!  
~~~~~~  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Hailey, Sirius, and the Mackey's wondered down a London street with the few wizards looking out for the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was talking to Hailey, already teaching her the first few basic Charms spells.   
  
Now, it's pronounced Wing-gar-dium Levi-_o_-sa make sure that you make the gar' nice and long. Hermione said.   
  
Ok, _Wingardium Leviosa. _Hailey said carefully. Good good very good! Hermione said happily. Now when doing that spell you have to do this, Swish and flick. She explained, doing the swish and flick hand motion. Swish and flick. Hailey repeated with the perfect hand and wrist movement. YES!! Now when we get into Ollivanders I want you to try it with every wand you try out, got it?  
  
Got it! Hailey said. Ok, here's the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius said as they approached it. Said Mr. and Mrs. Mackey oblivious to the big sign reading LEAKY CAULDRON. Don't you see it mummy? Hailey asked. It's right there.  
  
Only wizards and witches can see the Leaky Cauldron Hail. Harry explained. Hailey, Mr. Mackey and Mrs. Mackey said. Then what do you see? Hailey asked them. Some run down old shack, and I seem to have forgotten my wallet. Mr. Mackey answered. It's right there in your pocket dad. Hailey pointed out.  
  
How odd, I don't remember putting it there. Mr. Mackey replied. Oh, that's just a little spell. Dumbledore said. Any muggle who walks by the Leaky Cauldron will forget something, you'll have to try and ignore it.  
  
Hailey asked. Non-magic person. Ron answered before anyone else could. Ohh. Hmm... there's so much I don't know.  
  
Well, don't worry will teach you everything we know. Harry said. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron dragging Mr. and Mrs. Mackey, who kept babbling about stuff they forgot.  
  
Once the were in the whole bar silenced and look towards Hailey. Ah, it seem everyone has gotten the _Daily Prophet _already, fastest newspaper the worlds ever seen. Dumbledore said smiling. Ok so your saying everyone know my name? Hailey asked, Dumbledore nodded. Well, guess I don't ever have to introduce myself. She said. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Now on to Gringotts. He said. Everyone followed him out the backdoor and watched as he tapped his wand on the brick wall, which soon parted to reveal Diagon Alley. Welcome to Diagon Alley Hailey. He said cheerfully. Hailey said staring out at everything. So where do we have to go first?  
  
Gringotts, to get your money. Sirius answered. But my parent brought money. She said. You need wizard money.  
  
Wizards have their own kind of money? Cool.  
  
Yup, and you and Harry are pretty rich, your real parents left you with a bunch of wizarding money. Dumbledore told her. On the way to Gringotts many eyes fell upon Hailey, who tried her hardest to ignore it. When the got to Gringotts Hailey stared at the goblins. Bloody Hell! Goblins run the bank?   
  
Hailey what have we told you about cursing?! Mrs. Mackey asked.   
  
Uhh, something about not doing it, right? Anyway back to my earlier question. Goblins run the bank?.   
  
Yes, I was every bit as surprised as you are when I first saw them. Harry replied. When the reached the counter Dumbledore instructed Harry to give the Goblin his key, which Harry did obediently. They were soon on there way down to Harry's and Hailey's volt.  
  
When it opened Hailey gasped. There were mound and mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins. Harry took three out. He said. this is a Galleon, this is a Sickle and this is a Knut. Seventeen Sickles makes a Galleon and Twenty-nine Knuts make a Sickle, ok?  
  
Umm right, yeah. She said with look of concentration. So can 493 Knuts make one Galleon? She asked after a few seconds. Hermione answered. I suppose, but it'd be easier just to use a Galleon or Twenty-nine Sickles then to count out that much.  
  
Hailey smiled sheepishly. Once they got back to the main part of Gringotts Hailey showed her new money to her mom and dad, they had stayed behind because the boat the used to get down to the volt could only hold Harry, Hailey, the Goblin and one other person, which was Hermione, she had decided to come along so she could teach Hailey more spells.  
  
Can we go by my wand now? Hailey asked after explaining the money system. I think that's fine. Said Dumbledore. But I most be getting back to the school, Sirius do you think you can lead take it from here? He asked Sirius. Sirius nodded.  
  
Right then, see you at the school Hailey. With that Dumbledore disappeared. I thought you couldn't Apparate to the school. Harry said. You can't. Sirius said. He probably just Apparated to the train station.  
  
Whats Apparate? Hailey asked blankly. Harry said. It's when a wizard or witch can teleport to somewhere they wanna go, but we can't do it, you can only do it when you've gotten out of school and gotten your license.  
  
Ohh. Well lets go to the wand shop then. Hailey said, eager to try out the wands.  
  
Hailey Potter!?!?!? Mr. Ollivander said astoundedly when they entered the doors to his shop. Oh how wonderful! Wonderful indeed! He ran up and shook Hailey's hand furiously. I wasn't sure whether the _Daily Prophet _was telling the truth or not. He said happily. How good it is to know both of Lily and James' children are alive! He then finally let go of Hailey's hand, which was at that moment turning purple. Yes Mr. Ollivander it is quite wonderful. Now I believe young Hailey here would like to buy a wand. Sirius said. Oh yes, yes of course, now I just need to take her measurements. Mr. Ollivander said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: It may not be the best way to end a chapter but we couldn't think of a really great cliff hanger for this chapter.


	3. Meeting Draco Malfoy

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, and we are sorry for the delay in updating, please forgive us.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Hailey, who had been trying to comb her flaming red hair with her hands, looked up. I need measurements to get a wand? She asked. Oh yes dear, it helps me to pick out the wands for you to try out. Mr. Ollivander answered as the measuring tape started to measure her all by it's self.   
  
Ah, yes. He said when it finished. Now, let me go fetch a wand for you. He then hurried into the back of the shop soon returning with a long slender box. 6 inches, Maple, Unicorn hair. Now give it a wave. He said. at he took the wand out of the box and placed it in her hand. Hailey was about to wave it and say _Wingardium Leviosa _He snatched the wand from her. Oh no, no, no. That won't do, here try this one. He said handing her another wand. 12 inches, Cedar, Dragon heartstring.  
  
Hailey tried again to wave the wand, but once again Mr. Ollivanders grabbed it fox her. Nope, that won't do. Ah, I think I have the perfect wand! He said running into the back and bringing out another slender box. 7 1/2 inches, Holly, Phoenix feather. Not from the same Phoenix as your brother's though, but all the same from a Phoenix.  
  
Hailey got this one out of his hand and when she was about to do the spell a gold light surrounded her. W-wingardium Leviosa. She stuttered meekly. A box that was on one of the many shelves suddenly started to float. Oooh my GOD!!!!!!!!!! Hailey said jumping I DID A SPELL!   
  
Ohh I'm so proud of you! Hermione said giving her a hug. I'm proud of me too! Hailey screeched. Well, that wand seems perfect, now that's 7 gold galleons. Mr. Ollivander told her. Oh yeah, here. Hailey said handing him the money, then turning to Sirius. Where to next? She asked. To Flourish and Blotts, the book store. Sirius replied.   
  
While walking to the book store, Hailey looked over her list. Hmm.... _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_? Don't I need the other grades aswell?  
  
No, you can just use Harry's books. Sirius answered. Said Harry. I don't use them anyway. Sirius gave him a look. I mean, I don't use the other grades, when I was in those grades I did, but now I only use the grade I'm in.   
  
Wow, cricket that's alot of catching up to do! Hailey exclaimed.  
  
Everyone was in a good mood when they finally got out of Flourish and Blotts. Hailey was carrying a considerable amount more then everyone, due to the fact that she had never been in a wizard shop before and had went a little crazy.  
  
Hailey's parents' went to go get something to drink at the Leaky Cauldron after Sirius had to tell them several times how to get there.  
  
I've hmm got to go get something, will you guys be ok be your self's? Sirius said, after receiving nods from the group of teenagers he turned his back and heading down the other way. Ron and Hermione who had been whispering very secretly suddenly spoke. We got to go get er... err. QUILLS that's right quills. We'll get yours too. Ron said indicating to Harry and Hailey, he and her Hermione then ran off in the opposite direction of Sirius.   
  
Well that was interesting. Harry said rather taken aback, but quickly recovering and turning to Hailey. Well that leaves us we might as well go to get robes.  
  
  
OK sounds good, Hailey said nodding. Were is it though? Harry and Hailey walked down Diagon Alley looking at many different shops, till they finally found Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. I want this! Harry can I have this! Hailey squealed holding up a dark green robe which she had immediately run to grab when they entered the shop.   
  
No, you need black ones for the school uniform. Harry answered taking the robe from her hands and putting it back on the rack. Do we have to wear the uniform on weekends? Hailey asked taking the robe back off the rack. Harry took it from her again. No, but this costs to much. Hailey grabbed the robe from him again. No it doesn't, it's only 10 galleons. She protested.  
  
But it's _green_. Harry whined. Hailey asked blankly. That's a Slytherin color, Slytherins are the other house! Harry explained, Hailey already knew about all the houses, Hermione had told her on the way to The Leaky Cauldron. Harry, you're pathetic, just cause you and the Slytherins have some childish grudge doesn't mean I can't wear my favorite color, besides, I might be sorted into Slytherin, you never know. Hailey informed him.  
  
You won't be sorted into Slytherin though, I wasn't, and we're twins Hailey. Harry told her. Not from what Hermione tells me, she said that two _Identical_ twin were sorted into different houses. Said Hailey. Harry sighed in defeat. Fine, but if you do get sorted into Slytherin, you better not be evil.   
  
I'm not, but I do have some of the Slytherin traits, and Gryffindor. Hailey said. Ok, ok, come on, we have to get Madame Malkin so she can do the fittings.  
  
~$%~$%~$%~$%~$%~$%~$%~$%~$%~$%~$% **(A/N: I wanted to do this design but Elle said she didn't like it so that's why I'm doing it.)**  
  
Hailey stood on a little platform while Madam Malkin walked around her measuring before getting her a robe.   
  
Harry meanwhile milled around the back of the store looking for robes with extra pockets.  
  
Hailey was tapping her foot when some walked into the store and immediately got onto a platform. You don't look like a first year, who are you?   
  
A witch. said Hailey very proudly, while spreading out her arms for the robe to go on. Do you go to Hog- Draco started to ask but was quickly interrupted.   
  
HAILEY what THE HELL are you doing!?!?!??!?!? Harry said suddenly popping out from a clothes rack. What it's to you Potter?   
  
What the hell do you mean Malfoy that's my SISTER.   
  
Harry I can handle guys on my own please GO! Hailey said through very strained teeth. Draco who was gapping like a fish finally spoke up Size 9. Draco said answering Madame Malkin.  
  
Come on Hailey. said Harry, yanking her of the platform. Harry said throwing some money on the counter and storming out of the store. Hailey who wasn't paying attention to Harry pulling on her arm banged her head slightly against the door while trying to catch one last glimpse.  
  
Cricket, Harry what crawled up your butt and died? Hailey said sorely rubbing her head. That's Draco Malfoy the boy I've hated since... since... since my first year at Hogwarts. Harry said in a wiser as if a billion camera's were surrounding him.   
  
GOD HARRY NO NEED TO BE SOOO QUIET. Hailey yelled Ohh and I can handle my own social life. With that Hailey stormed of only a little ahead of Harry, due to the fact that she didn't want to fight with her newfound brother. But MAN he nearly stopped her from completely meeting Draco Malfoy.


End file.
